


Rolnik sam w dolinie

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Businessman Louis, Farmer Harry, M/M, Meeting the Parents, agro-industry au, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry prowadzi gospodarstwo agroturystyczne (sam wyrabia sobie produkty do jedzenia, szyje ubrania, wstaje o świcie, normalnie mega zielony wesoły rolnik ok), a louis to szef wielkiej korporacji, który postanawia swój urlop spędzić “na łonie natury”. zderzenie dwóch światów, louis+ +na początku powściągliwy względem wszystkiego, co harry wyczynia, nawet niejako go to drażni, ale w końcu ulega niezaprzeczalnemu urokowi harry'ego! niech będzie zabawnie i uroczo, proszę. i może jakiś kochany piknik na koniec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Zatrzymałem się pod dużym, drewnianym domem, ozdobionym setkami doniczek z różowymi kwiatami. Cały ten pomysł z spędzeniem kilku dni „na łonie natury”, co zaproponował mi mój najlepszy przyjaciel, Niall, w tym momencie wcale mi się już tak nie podobał. Może i faktycznie było tu pięknie i zielono, jak mówiła ulotka, którą podsunął mi Irlandczyk, ale to pieprzone gospodarstwo było oddalone od jakiegokolwiek innego budynku o dobre kilkadziesiąt kilometrów! Dodatkowo, parking był całkowicie pusty i wydawało się, że nie ma tu żywej duszy poza Harrym – czy może raczej Haroldem – który prowadził ten cyrk na kółkach.

            Przekląłem, wysiadając z czarnego, lśniącego Audi, zastanawiając się, jak przeżyję dwa tygodnie w tej samotni, za towarzystwo mając jedynie Harolda, który zapewne miał jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat. Jeśli nie więcej.

  - Witam!

            Radosny głos sprawił, że podskoczyłem, zaskoczony. Kiedy się odwróciłem, zauważyłem kogoś, kto bynajmniej nie wyglądał na sześćdziesiąt lat.

  - Jestem Harry, a ty musisz być Louis – powiedział powoli, wyciągając w moją stronę swoją wielką dłoń, którą uścisnąłem krótko, mierząc go wzrokiem.

            Mężczyzna mógł podbiegać pod trzydziestkę – był niewiele młodszy ode mnie. Jego zielone oczy lśniły, gdy uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując dołeczki, a jego włosy lśniły, odgarnięte do tyłu i w większości zakryte słomianym kapeluszem. Miał na sobie luźną, brązowawą koszulę, której guziki były przyszyte nieco krzywo, a krótkie szorty, które odsłaniały długie, szczupłe nogi, były nieco postrzępione na nogawkach.

  - Tak, Louis – powiedziałem, kiwając głową. – Louis Tomlinson.

  - Zatem chodź, Lou! – zawołał mężczyzna, podekscytowany. – Pokażę ci twój pokój!

~

  - On jest niezrównoważony, Niall – rzuciłem do słuchawki tego samego wieczoru, gdy rozpakowałem walizkę do drewnianej szafy. – Zdążył mi już powiedzieć, że sam szyje sobie ubrania, co wyjaśnia to, jak wyglądał… I że sam zrobił większość mebli w tym domu, co także wyjaśnia fakt, dlaczego obawiam się, że wszystko zaraz się rozpadnie. Co więcej, dał mi na kolacje ser od _krowy_ , rozumiesz? Krowy! A jakby to wszystko nie było wystarczające, mówi do mnie _Lou!_

            Warknąłem, słysząc stłumiony śmiech Nialla, który najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił, słuchając mojego narzekania.

  - Ale, Lou – zaczął, rozbawiony. – Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ser robi się z mleka, a mleko pochodzi od krowy, prawda?

  - Kurwa, Horan! – wykrzyknąłem, zirytowany. – Oczywiście, że zdaję sobie sprawę, masz mnie za idiotę?

            W odpowiedzi usłyszałem jedynie kolejny wybuch śmiechu, który szybko przemienił się w czkawkę, więc rozłączyłem się, odrzucając telefon i zakopując się w wygodnym łóżku.

~

  - Pobudka, pobudka, pobudka! – Ktoś zaśpiewał nad moim uchem, a chwilę później poczułem chłodny powiew powietrza, gdy otwarto okno obok okna.

            Mruknąłem coś i przewróciłem się na drugi bok, zakrywając kołdrą, ale nie dane było mi dłużej poleżeć, bo chwilę później powietrze przeszyło głośne pianie koguta, co wystraszyło mnie tak bardzo, że poderwałem się do pozycji siedzącej.

  - Co, do cholery? – mruknąłem, przecierając pięściami oczy.

            Harry stał przede mną, całkowicie ubrany w kolejne ciuchy, które sam sobie uszył i uśmiechał się szeroko, trzymając parujący kubek w dłoniach.

  - Słońce właśnie wstało, czas na śniadanie! – zawołał. – Herbata dla ciebie, a śniadanie czeka w ogrodzie. Przyjdź szybko, jestem strasznie głodny.

            Chwilę później, już zamykał za sobą drzwi, a ja opadłem na poduszki, jęcząc niedowierzająco.

~

  - Własnoręcznie pieczony chleb i dżem z moich wiśni – powiedział Harry, gdy tylko usiadłem naprzeciwko niego. – Smacznego.

            Patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem, a jego dołeczki rozpraszały mnie na tyle, że przez chwilę nie wiedziałem dlaczego jestem zirytowany; ta chwila minęła szybko, gdy odwróciłem wzrok i zobaczyłem słońce, wciąż leniwie wyglądające zza wysokich drzew, jakby niezdecydowane, czy powinno wstać, czy może dalej iść spać. Ja byłbym za tym drugim.

  - Dlaczego obudziłeś mnie tak wcześnie? – spytałem, smarując chleb  dżemem.

  - Och, zawsze wstaję tak wcześnie – odpowiedział beztrosko. – Szkoda marnować dnia na wylegiwaniu się w łóżku!

            Mruknąłem wymijająco, zajmując się jedzeniem, raz po raz ziewając i przecierając zaspane oczy. Harry zdawał się tego nie zauważać; wręcz promieniał pozytywną energią i mówił coś – na przemian powoli i szybko.

  - …a potem możemy iść do koni, jestem pewien, że świetnie jeździsz.

  - Słucham? – spytałem, unosząc brwi. – Żadnych koni! Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że chcę jeździć na koniach?

  - Och.

            Harry spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zażenowany. W zmartwieniu zagryzł wargi, a potem posłał mi przepraszający uśmiech, wstając ze swojego miejsca i zbierając brudne naczynia z okrągłego stołu, przy którym jedliśmy.

  - Przepraszam, nie pomyślałem… – powiedział cicho. – Po prostu… Zwykle nie ma tu wiele osób, a już na pewno nie w moim wieku i… No, ale w lesie jest cudowne jezioro, więc jeśli masz ochotę, możesz się tam dziś wybrać i spędzić cały dzień. Ja z resztą i tak mam dużo do zrobienia.

            Patrzyłem w zaskoczeniu, jak idzie szybko wyłożoną płytkami dróżką do domu, co chwilę potykając się o swoje stopy.

~

            Jezioro było wspaniałe. Spędzałem tu kolejny dzień swojego urlopu, leżąc na zielonej trawie w pełnym słońcu, mocząc stopy w chłodnej, czystej wodzie. Dochodziło południe i wkrótce musiałem wracać na obiad przygotowany przez Harry’ego.

            Zachichotałem, przywołując obraz wysokiego, niezdarnego chłopaka, który z godziny na godzinę wkradał się w głąb mojego serca, razem ze swoimi dołeczkami i jasnymi oczami, poranną herbatą do łóżka o świcie i gorącym kakao każdego wieczora przy ognisku. Z jego kostkami cukru dla koni i własnoręcznie szytymi ubraniami.

            Kiedy wróciłem do ogrodu, Harry pochylał się nad kwiatami, podlewając je i mrucząc coś pod nosem; podchodząc bliżej usłyszałem, jak nuci jakąś piosenkę, dotykając delikatnie różowych płatków. Miał na sobie ogrodniczki. Jedno ramiączko opadało z tyłu jego pleców, a w przedniej kieszonce miał chusteczkę w groszki i wyglądał niesamowicie uroczo.

  - Wyglądasz jak rolnik – zaśmiałem się, sięgając po słomkowy kapelusz i założyłem go na swoją głowę.

            Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

  - A ty wyglądasz całkiem uroczo.

            Przesunąłem palcami po przewiewnej koszulce, którą uszył dla mnie Harry.

~

  - Pobudka, pobudka,  to twój ostatni dzień, pobudka!

  - Skoro to mój ostatni dzień, nie możesz mi dać pospać? – mruknąłem, ale usiadłem na łóżku i uśmiechnąłem się do Harry’ego.

  - Oczywiście, że nie mogę. To twój ostatni dzień, musi być długi i cudowny, i…

  - I spędź go ze mną – wtrąciłem się.

            Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się zabawnie, tak samo, jak jego usta.

  - Ty… – zaczął, marszcząc brwi.

  - Spędź go ze mną – powiedziałem ponownie, wstając leniwie z łóżka. – Pójdziemy nad jezioro i będziemy się razem lenić, a potem możesz mi znowu opowiedzieć o tym, jak ubrudziłeś się burakami.

~

            Słońce grzało moją twarz i aż jęknąłem z przyjemności, wyciągając się na kocu, który przyniósł Harry.

  - Nie wierzę, że wieczorem muszę wyjechać – powiedziałem zaspanym głosem, nie otwierając oczu.

  - Ja też… – powiedział cicho Harry.

            Przewróciłem się na bok i spojrzałem na niego; leżał tuż obok mnie, bez koszulki i w krótkich spodenkach, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo, a oczy poruszały się pod powiekami. Ostrożnie dotknąłem jego ramienia, ściskając je lekko.

  - Przepraszam.

  - Za co? – Harry zamrugał, patrząc na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

  - Za to, że byłem odrobinę wredny przez pierwsze dni – powiedziałem cicho.

            Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko i dotknął delikatnie mojego policzka, a potem podniósł się i sięgnął po wiklinowy koszyk, który przytargał tu ze sobą.

  - Skoro to twój ostatni dzień, upiekłem dla nas szarlotkę i przygotowałem kilka innych smakołyków – powiedział, podając mi talerzyk z kawałkiem ciasta.

            Jedliśmy w milczeniu, mocząc nogi w wodzie, a kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzałem, miał kawałek jabłka w kąciku ust. Bez namysłu sięgnąłem i starłem je kciukiem, wsadzając go sobie do ust; policzki Harry’ego zaróżowiły się, a chwilę później chwycił moją dłoń, splatając nasze palce. To wydawało się takie naturalne – po dwóch tygodniach dzielenia krótkich spojrzeń i uśmiechów, przez drażnienie siebie nawzajem i stopniowo rosnące zauroczenie, przez ostrożny dotyk i miłe słowo.

  - Musisz wyjeżdżać, Wielki Panie Biznesmenie? – spytał, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu.

  - Mogę zostać kilka dni dłużej, Panie Rolniku – odpowiedziałem, wtulając policzek w jego włosy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry i Louis zaczynają sobie delikatnie randkować po tym wszystkim, jakieś pikniczki, nic zobowiązującego, aż w końcu+ +louis postanawia zaprosić harry'ego na kolację ze swoimi rodzicami. to tacy wytworni ludzie, kolacja jest bardzo oficjalna i harry czuje się zagubiony. próbuje na nich swojego uroku i prostolinijności, ale nic, co mówi i robi nie zostaje dobrze przyjęte, a rodzice louisa wypominają mu, że przyprowadził do domu takiego wieśniaka itd. generalnie louis go stamtąd zabiera i zaprzecza wszystkiemu i wyznaje miłość i słodko i w ogóle.

       Zostałem. Zostałem na tym odludziu razem z Harrym i to było sporym zaskoczeniem. Dla niego, dla mnie, dla Nialla, do którego zadzwoniłem i powiedziałem, że przedłużam urlop o kilka dni.

(- Mówisz poważnie, Lou? – wykrzyknął do słuchawki telefonu. – Dobrze się czujesz? O Jezu, to świeże powietrze musiało ci poważnie zaszkodzić, ty _nigdy_ nie bierzesz wolnego, musieliśmy cię zmusić, byś wyjechał z miasta. O mój Boże, zatrułeś się czymś, prawda? Och, nie, Louis, powiedz mi prawdę… Ty umierasz? Umierasz, Louis?

\- Och, zamknij się wreszcie – rzuciłem, nim zakończyłem połączenie.)

      Tego dnia, gdy wróciliśmy znad jeziora, widziałem niepewność w jego oczach zastąpioną radością, gdy po wspólnej kolacji zamiast wsiąść do samochodu i odjechać, wspiąłem się po schodach na górę, do swojego pokoju.

      Kilka kolejnych dni sprowadzało się do wspólnych wycieczek po okolicznych terenach, wspólnych piknikach, wspólnej pracy, wspólnych jazdach na rowerze, wspólnych drzemkach, wspólnych śniadaniach, obiadach, kolacjach, aż, w końcu, wspólnej nocy.

      To wszystko było takie łatwe i przyjemne.

      Trzymanie się za ręce, szeptanie miłych słówek… Nawet pomagałem mu przy gotowaniu i przesadzaniu kwiatków! A on dał się porwać na szybką przejażdżkę moim, teraz już zakurzonym, Audi.

      Chciałem, by to się nigdy nie kończyło, ale minął kolejny tydzień, a ja musiałem wracać do miasta. Musiałem go zostawić, choć wcale tego nie chciałem.   
      Mój spakowany bagaż czeka już pod drzwiami, a ja wciąż ociągam się w pokoju na górze, poprawiając idealnie pościelone łóżko i udając, że sprawdzam, czy czegoś nie zapomniałem. Jestem świadom czujnego, smutnego spojrzenia Harry’ego, który stoi w progu.

\- No, to już chyba wszystko – mówię z cichym westchnięciem, obracając się, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Tak, chyba tak.

      Jest przygaszony; niczym nie przypomina pełnego entuzjazmu i energii mężczyzny, którego poznałem po przyjedźcie. Jego ramiona są zgarbione, głowa opuszczona, a długie palce bawią się nitką, zwisającą z rąbka koszulki.

      W ciężkiej ciszy schodzimy po schodach. Łapię swoją walizkę i wychodzimy na chłodne, wieczorne powietrze; nie patrząc na Harry’ego otwieram bagażnik i wrzucam do niego swoją torbę, oddychając głęboko i mrugając kilka razy, by odgonić zbierające się w oczach łzy.

      Nie mam pojęcia skąd to się wzięło. Nie chcę płakać, nie powinienem. To były tylko trzy tygodnie, nic wielkiego, a jednak serce ciąży mi w piersi, a żołądek zwija się w ciasną kulkę, a ja wiem, że nie chcę go opuszczać.

\- No to… – Zaczyna Harry, najwyraźniej świadom tego, że nie potrafię znaleźć słów. – Do widzenia.

      Zamykając bagażnik zerkam przez ramię; stoi tam, kilka kroków za mną, z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami, pochylony, ze słomkowym kapeluszem na głowie, kopiąc butem w ziemi. Moje gardło zaciska się boleśnie.

\- Harry – szepczę. – Harry… przyjedź do mnie? – Proszę, sięgając po jego dłoń. – Przyjedź do mnie w następny weekend, chcę… Chcę przedstawić cię rodzicom.

      Jego zielone oczy rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu, a potem marszczy brwi.

\- Rodzicom? – pyta cicho.

\- Chcę się pochwalić cudownym chłopakiem – mówię na wydechu, obawiając się jego reakcji.

      Ale, oczywiście, nie muszę się obawiać. Twarz Harry’ego rozjaśnia łagodny, ciepły uśmiech, gdy ściska w zapewnieniu moją dłoń.

\- Będę.

~*~

      Widzę jego zdenerwowanie, gdy stoimy przed jedną z najlepszych restauracji w Bristolu. Jest wyraźnie zagubiony i przerażony, a choć wygląda cudownie w kremowej koszuli, którą zdecydowanie sam uszył, sądząc po nieco przekrzywionych guzikach, to wciąż nerwowo ją prostuje i wygładza.

\- Wyglądasz dobrze, kochanie – mówię, łagodnie łapiąc jego dłoń. – Pokochają cię.

      Staram się brzmieć pewnie, chociaż mam wątpliwości; niewątpliwie Harry jest urokliwym i dobrym mężczyzną, ale moi rodzice nie wyglądali na zachwyconych, gdy im o nim mówiłem. Mimo to ściskam jego dłoń i popycham drzwi restauracji, wchodząc do środka.

      Czuję, jak Harry spina się, widząc wytworne wnętrze i gości, wystrojonych w najdroższe garnitury i błyszczące perły. Podaję kelnerowi nazwisko i układam dłoń na plecach Harry’ego, prowadząc go do stolika, gdzie przy lampce wina czekają moi rodzice.

\- Państwo Tomlinson. – Harry mówi ciepło, wyciągaj rękę do mojej matki; ta jednak krzywi się nieznacznie i tylko kiwa głową.

\- Właściwie to Deakin – odpowiada chłodno.

\- Tak, przepraszam. – Harry mówi cicho, spuszczając wzrok, gdy siada na swoim krześle.

      Odnajduję pod stołem jego dłoń i ściskam lekko, zanim zwracam się do moich rodziców, siedzących po drugiej stronie.

\- Mamo, tato… To właśnie Harry – oznajmiam tak, jakbym nie widział ich oceniającego spojrzenia. – Mój chłopak.

      Zapada długa, niezręczna cisza, w czasie której czuję, jak Harry zapada się coraz bardziej w sobie.

\- Miło… nam cię poznać. – Ojciec w końcu odzywa się i Harry odpowiada ciepłym uśmiechem, mówiąc, że cała przyjemność po jego stronie.

      Potem wszyscy milkną i przeglądają karty menu; widzę przerażenie w oczach Harry’ego, gdy przesuwa wzrokiem po daniach, których nie zna, po obco brzmiących nazwach i wygórowanych cenach.

      Kiedy zjawia się kelner, najpierw zamówienie składają moi rodzice; krewetki w tajskiej tempurze na przystawkę, zupę z owocami morza i mleczkiem kokosowym dla matki oraz smażoną wołowinę w sosie z czarnego pieprzu dla ojca. Ja proszę o sałatkę z mango, ale kiedy widzę zagubiony wzrok Harry’ego zmieniam zdanie i zamawiam coś, co nazywa się „Cztery żywioły” z zestawu dla dwojga.

      Krytyczne spojrzenie matki łagodzi pełen wdzięczności uśmiech Harry’ego.

\- Zatem… Harry… czym się zajmujesz? – pyta ojciec, kiedy na stole pojawiają się zamówione przystawki.

\- Prowadzę gospodarstwo agroturystyczne, proszę pana – odpowiada uprzejmie.

      Widzę, jak wargi mojego ojczyma unoszą się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

\- Nie masz chyba z tego dużych pieniędzy, chłopcze? – pyta, a moja matka dodaje:

\- To przecież widać, Danielu…

      Złość gotuje się we mnie, ale Harry odpowiada spokojnie, pomiędzy kęsami sałatki.

\- Nie, nie mam. Ale to przynosi mi wystarczająco dużo przyjemności, by nie martwić się o pieniądze.

      Dostrzegam, jak matka zaciska wargi.

\- Tak, Harry to uwielbia – mówię, siląc się na spokój. – Jego domek jest niesamowity, własnoręcznie wszystko w nim zrobił.

      Harry uśmiecha się do mnie, a ja chichoczę, widząc kawałek mango na jego pełnej wardze. Nie przejmując się rodzicami, sięgam i kciukiem pozbywam się kawałka owocu.

\- To bardzo… _imponujące_. – Komentuje Dan, unosząc brwi. – Zawsze z Jay liczyliśmy, że Louis zbuduje dom, spłodzi syna i posadzi drzewo… Widać, dom ma już postawiony, na wnuka nie mamy co liczyć, ale drzewo zdecydowanie posadzi, skoro związał się z takim…

      Urywa, ale wszyscy przy stoliku doskonale zdają sobie sprawę, co chciał powiedzieć. Serce opada mi do żołądka, kiedy widzę zmartwioną minę Harry’ego, który jednak po chwili zbiera się w sobie i uśmiecha lekko.

\- Tak, o posadzenie drzewa nie muszą się państwo martwić.

      Wiem, że chciał zażartować, rozluźnić nieco atmosferę, ale to jedynie sprawia, że moi rodzice obrzucają go pogardliwym spojrzeniem, jakby był człowiekiem niższej kategorii. Harry musi to wyczuć, bo spuszcza wzrok na talerz i odkłada na bok widelec, najwyraźniej tracąc ochotę na jedzenie. Ja sam zauważam, że ręka, w której trzymam sztuciec drży mi lekko i zaciskam mocniej palce na chłodnym metau, próbując się uspokoić.

      Przez kilka kolejnych minut panuje cisza, a kiedy kelner zbiera nasze talerze, matka kładzie wypielęgnowane dłonie na stole i spogląda na mojego chłopaka.

\- A więc, co studiowałeś, Haroldzie? Zapewne wiesz, że Louis skończył studia na St Andrews – dodaje z dumą.

\- Właściwie nie studiowałem, proszę pani. Dostałem ziemię w spadku po mojej babci i postanowiłem zrobić z tego użytek, zamiast…

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! – Wybucha moja matka, ale nie zwraca się wcale do Harry’ego, tylko do mnie. – Wiążesz się z kimś… z kimś takim?! Nie dość, że jest zwykłym… parobkiem, to do tego niewykształconym?! Louisie Wiliamie, ja nie pozwolę, by…

\- Przepraszam – odzywa się cicho Harry i wstaje, odkładając serwetkę na stolik.

      Mina mojej matki przechodzi z degustacji do zadowolenia, kiedy patrzy na plecy odchodzącego Harry’ego.

\- Na szczęście pozbyliśmy się tego… wieśniaka. Próbował wcisnąć się do bogatej rodziny, ot co! – Matka zwraca się do Daniela, który gorliwie jej przytakuje, a ja siedzę tam, naprzeciw nich, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- Jak… – zaczynam, ale przerywam, kręcąc głową i wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Jesteście żałośni, wstyd mi za to, że jestem waszym synem – syczę w ich stronę, nim odchodzę.

      Nie przejmując się niczym wybiegam z restauracji, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się znaleźć Harry’ego. Nie muszę szukać go długo, bo siedzi na ławce w parku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wydaje się, że nawet nie zauważył tego, jak usiadłem obok niego; wpatruje się w swoje kolana, a po kilku minutach jego ramiona zaczynają się trząść.

\- Harry – szepczę, obejmując dłońmi jego policzki i zmuszając, by na mnie spojrzał. – Harry, kochanie…

\- Oni mają rację, Lou – przerywa mi zachrypniętym głosem. Nie płacze, żadna łza nie spływa po jego twarzy, ale jego zielone oczy są wyraźnie zaszklone. – Mają rację. Ty i ja… jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów i…

\- To prawda. To prawda, Harry. Jesteśmy z dwóch różnych światów i to dlatego tak doskonale do siebie pasujemy. _Uzupełniamy się_ , Harry. Kiedy cię poznałem… To było tak jak z tą piosenką, którą ciągle puszczają w radio. Byłeś irytujący i nieznośny, ale potem coraz bardziej się do ciebie przekonywałem, aż w końcu zdobyłeś moje serce.

      Harry wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a chichotem, a z jego oczu toczą się krople łez.

\- Sprawiłeś, że zacząłem doceniać małe rzeczy, zacząłem patrzeć inaczej na świat… _Ty_ stałeś się moim światem, stałeś się drugą połową mnie i nie masz _prawa_ mi tego odbierać tylko dlatego, że ktoś mówi, że do siebie nie należymy.

\- Ale… – Zaczyna Harry, a jego wargi drżą okropnie.

\- Pieprzyć ich, Harry. Pieprzyć moich rodziców, pieprzyć wszystkich, którym się to nie podoba. Co oni o nas wiedzą, Harry? Oni nic o nas nie wiedzą, więc pieprzyć ich! Jesteś mój, a ja jestem twój i to wszystko, co się liczy.

      Jego rzęsy są sklejone od łez, ale gdy pociąga nosem uśmiecha się słodko, niewinnie.

\- Nawet jeśli jestem niedouczonym parobkiem? – pyta cicho.

\- Nawet jeśli jesteś niedouczonym parobkiem, zwariowanym rolnikiem, szalonym kapelusznikiem, strachem na wróble w ogrodniczkach, miłośnikiem przyrody, cholernym wegetarianinem… Bo _nic_ z tego nie określa tego, kim jesteś, Harry. A jesteś tak bardzo wartościowym człowiekiem, że nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem.

      Oddech Harry’ego uderza w moje wargi i uświadamiam sobie, jak blisko siebie są nasze twarze. Mężczyzna ma przymknięte oczy i oddycha w milczeniu, starając się uspokoić.

\- Po prostu miałeś szczęście, absolwencie St Andrews – mówi ze śmiechem i widocznie chce coś dodać, ale zamykam mu usta pocałunkiem.


End file.
